block_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Pizza (2016)
The Current Serise of the block is at 1021 High Street, Camp Barber There is 5 Teams Competing # Rilee and Chad (13 and 12 from Adelaide S.A) # Erica and Ashton (both 11, from Broken Hill N.S.W) # Tahlia and Annabelle (9 and 7, from Brisbane) # Chris and Anh (both 18, from Frankston V.I.C) # Tim and Stacey (16 and 15, From Northcote V.I.C) About The Site The series was called a pizza because of it being a 64 sided building. It was built in July 2000. It was at 1021 High Street, Camp Barber. The apartments were the best on the block Rilee and Chad (Apartment 1) Rilee (13) and Chad (12) SA were The Blocks first black couple the couple loves to renovate in Minecraft. The couple had no experience in styling. Hence the "lack of style" Room Wins The couple won the Study in week 5 with a score of 25 2nd was Erica and Ashton with 24, 3rd was Chris and Anh with 23, 4th was Tim and Stacey with 22, And last were the Girls with 21. The couple also won the Dining Room with a score of 27 The judges loved it. The wooden floors haven't been used since Liam and Jasmine in Planet 57. Second came Tim and Stacey with 26 Third came Erica and Ashton with 25 Fourth were Chris and Anh with 24 And last were Tahlia and Annabelle with 22 Erica and Ashton (Apartment 2) Erica and Ashton (Both 9) loves art. This couple had built a castle in minecraft before. But it took them 5 months to do it. So after that they applied for The Block Minecraft. The couple are from Broken Hill Room Wins The couple only won 1 room the Guest Bedroom. But scored the first 10 of the series with a score of 28 2nd was Tahlia and Annabelle with 27, 3rd was Tim and Stacey with 25, 4th was Rilee and Chad with 21, and the Chumps were Chris and Anh with a score of 20 Tahlia and Annabelle (Apartment 3) Tahlia (9) and Annabelle (7) are sisters and the first sisters since Brooke and Jessica from Stronghold. It was a very loved apartment. The couple were also known as The Girls. Room Wins The Girls loved the Ancient Egyptan style. And the Judges loved it too with the first room win with a score of 27. I hope you love it too In Second place that week was Tim and Stacey with 23, 3rd - Rilee and Chad with 21, 4th Erica and Ashton with 19 and the last placed team were All Stars Chris and Anh The second room they won was The Master Bedroom with a perfect score of 30 OUT OF 30. Disappointing for Tim and Stacey with a close second with a score of 29. There was a tie for 3rd with Rilee and Chad and Erica and Ashton and last place was Chris and Anh with 19 The Girls also won the kitchen. Well in 1237BC there was no Minecraft and also no modern kitchens. So the Girls thought of a Modern Kitchen design and Beat the bridesmaids Tim and Stacey with a score of 29. Second were Tim and Stacey with 28, Third were Erica and Ashton with 27, Fourth were Rilee and Chad with 24, Fifth were Chris and Anh with a score of 21 Chris and Anh (Apartment 4) Chris and Anh were on the block Stronghold but didn't do very well. so they were asked back for the Eliminations in Newbies vs Blockheads but Mark and Lisa beat them to take their spot on the block. So they were asked back for this series. Room Wins The couple only won 1 room, The Living Room with 27. second were Erica and Ashton with 25, 3rd Tim and Stacey with 19, 4th Rilee And Chad with 18, and last the Girls with 12 Tim and Stacey (Apartment 5) Tim (16) and Stacey (15) from Northcote Victoria love cars. The couple also have most building experience. Tim has been playing since they were 7 years old and Stacey has played since she was 9. The couple scored the penthouse Room Wins The couple won the 3rd bedroom in week three. With a score of 27 The Judges loved the wood walls In second were The Girls with 26 3rd Erica & Ashton with 25, 4th Rilee & Chad with 22, 5th Chris & Anh with a low score of 15 The couple also won the Terrace with a perfect 30 Second were Erica and Ashton and the Rilee and Chad with 28 Fourth were Chris and Anh with 27 The Girls were the chumps with 26 Auction Results